Riverside
by Thalmorgirl101
Summary: Hadvar and Ralof have kept there relationship a secret, but with the war over and there families close, they have no choice but to tell. but how will there families react to the relationship? will they be happy, or will they force this romance to an end...
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea I had for a long time but since I didn't have an account I never did it. but now TA DA! I'm a HUGE fan of HadvarXRalof, I've read the small amount of fan fiction's they have and thought I would just add to it, so... yay me!

Disclaimer- I do not own hadvar or Ralof, or any of the things in this story.

The quite noises of the lake harmonized the flowing water of the small creek that flowed gently into the pond.

there feet gently tapped the ground as they walked to the creeks side, hand in hand. Hadvar led the way, stopping as they reached the out streched pond. Ralof walked to his side, squeezing his hand lightly,

" It's beautiful, like when we were kids".

"I know". Hadvar slowly wrapped his muscular arm around Ralof's slender waist.

" The only thing diffrent is us".

Ralof pushed his back against Hadvar's chest, covering the mans arm with his. Ralof rested his head gently on Hadvar's collarbone,while Hadvar slowly began to sway left and right, rocking both of them gently. They had peace, at last. the war which kept there love at bay was over, Imperial's the victor. Hadvar knew the only reason they had won was the dragonborn, she had led them to victory, but he had no right to argue. he knew he had the dragonborn to thank for helping him, ending the war, tracking down Ralof, rescuing him from death at the hands of Imperials, and bringing him home.

" Hadvar?".

Hadvar broke from thought.

" Yes love?".

"You're tense".

Hadvar relized his arm had tightned to a great force, crushing Ralof's waist.

He quickly loosened his arm, almost bringing it back to his side.

" I-I'm sorry, i was- well- i just"

Ralof turned to face him, bringing his arms to hadvar's neck, wrapping them around slowly.

" Hadvar, i know your thinking about the war"

Ralof brought his face towards hadvars, letting there noses touch lightly.

"It's over, i'm not going anywhere, i'll always be here for you to hold".

Ralof smiled, leaning closer to let there lips touch.

Hadvar felt ralof's breath tickle his upper lip, he smiled, pushing his lips slightly to kiss the other man. Ralof let a small moan escape his lips, pushing there lips harder together. Hadvar wrapped his arms around Ralof's waist, crushing there bodies together.

"Hadvar" Ralof panted as they parted lips, catching there breath.

Hadvar licked his lips, kissing Ralof's left cheek, moving slowly to his jaw-line.

Ralof let out a soft purr, Hadvar was a very romantic man, he was the eye candy for most girls he had met, many of them trying there best to bed him, but failing. Hadvar was not really a sex man, he was actually a very sweet romancer. he would rather cuddle and kiss then sex any day.

Hadvar moved down to the crease of his neck, lightly kissing up and down, making Ralof giggled.

"Hadvar" he laughed, hadvars kisses tickeled, they stopped at the crease of his neck to his jaw.

Hadvar grinned into ralof's neck, giving his neck one final soft kiss before resting his head on his coller bone.

Ralof rested his head of the head of the man now continuing his rock from earlier.

"Hadvar, I Love you" Ralof slowly moved his hand to Hadvar's soft brown locks, brushing through them tiredly.

"I love you too, always".

Hadvar bent down slowly, much to Ralof's confusion. Ralof let out a yelp as he felt his legs swept from the ground.

"H-Hadvar, what in the name of Talos are you-"

Hadvar wrapped his right arm around Ralof's legs, picking him up Bridal style.

"Calm down" Hadvar winked

Ralof watched as Hadvar carried him towards a large oak that stood beside the lazy pond. Hadvar pushed his back against the tree, slowly sliding down to sit on the grassy ground.

Hadvar slowy sat Ralof on the ground, putting him between his legs. Ralof looked back at the man, watching him wrap his arms around his waist.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable sitting".

Ralof blushed, Hadvar reached over to grab a small purple flower, bringing it back to his position with him.

" It's a purple mountain flower, beautiful isn't it?"

Ralof cupped his hands around hadvar's, staring at the flower

"Yes, it is,beautiful" he whispered, looking again at the man behind him, frowning sadly at him.

"Hadvar, when?"

Hadvar looked at him confused

"When what?"

Ralof could feel his eye's swell with tears, making hadvar shocked at the sudden change in emotion.

"When are we going to tell them?"

Hadvar lowered his eye's to the ground, he knew what ralof was talking about.

Hadvar and Ralof had been wanting to tell there familes, but they both knew that there famlies would be furious, or worse. Ralof knew Gerdur would most likley be the worse, she had always wanted her brother to settle down with a woman and have children of his own, now though, it would never also knew of Hadvar's being the one of them. Alvor always told Hadvar that love was between a man and woman, nothing else.

Hadvar could feel Ralof curl slightly, hearing the small sob's that escaped his lovers lips.

"Ralof, please. Don't." Hadvar pulled the man close to him, putting his face into the crease of his neck. Ralof coudn't help but grab Hadvar's hands, tightning them more around him. Ralof put his head back, leaning onto hadvar's cheek.

"Hadvar, I want to tell them, i don't want to lie anymore. but, I don't want to lose you!" Hadvar pushed there cheek's together, slowly curling around Ralof. he would never lose him, he had to stand losing him to the war, never again.

"I'll never leave you, I lost you once, by Talos I'll lose you to them!" Hadvar took Ralof by the chin, twisting his face to look at him.

Ralof felt the tears stain his cheeks, he staired into Hadvar's eyes, leaning into the mans kissed Ralof roughly, letting there tongue's explore the other's mouth.

they parted lips, gasping for air. Ralof rose to his feet, looking back at hadvar with a soft but sorrowed filled smile.

"Hadvar, I love you"

Hadvar looked up at him, smiling while he stood to his feet next to the man.

"Well, how should we tell them?" Ralof smiled.

" We can make them all dinner, bring them all together" Hadvar had alway's been a good cook, so this would be easy.

" Great, as long as you cook" Ralof joked, Hadvar laughed, wrapping his arm around Ralof's waist.

"Then i guess were going shopping tomorrow"

Hadvar slowly took his waist bound arm, reaching for the other man's hand. Ralof smiled, slowly walking toward the creek side, making there way back to the small town, smiling at the thoughts of tomorrow.


	2. Discover

The small town of Riverwood seemed so peaceful, the summer was the most beautiful time in all the year.

Hadvar walked towards the town, Ralof following behind him. the two walked to towards the town staying out of sight of the mill and the Blacksmith. they stopped at the city gate, moving to the shadow of the town's guard wall. They stared into each other's eye's. This was the normal routine for them. when they would Sneak off together, that would be the only time they talked or even saw each other till the next meeting. they hated it, considering they only met at least two times a week.

Hadvar frowned at Ralof, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He slowly leaned down, embracing the younger man. Ralof couldn't speak, he couldn't think of the words to say. he knew that tomorrow would change there lives, he didn't want to leave him, he wanted to talk more about this, not just it being a dinner gathering. "Hadvar" Ralof whispered, cupping the older man's face" I love you". Hadvar smiled "I love you too" he answered, giving his lips a quick peck. Oh how Ralof wished for longer. Hadvar began to walk away, but was quickly grabbed by Ralof's arm's wrapping around his arm."Hadvar, I want to talk more on" Hadvar protested "Ralof, we will talk more tomorrow, i promise". Ralof let go, watching the man walk behind the wall, into the city.

Ralof waited a short while, not wanting anyone to question why he was behind Hadvar. After almost 3 minutes he slowly made his way in, only seeing his young nephew, Frodnar running around with Hadvar's cousin Dorthe, they giggled as frodnar's dog Stump chased them. He smiled as the boy noticed him and began to run his way. "Uncle Ralof "he yelled" Where have you been, did you go to whiterun, what was it like, did you see the jarl?"Ralof laughed, "Well, im sorry to say I only have two answers" Ralof scuffed the boys hair, "yes i did go to whiterun, and it was beautiful". Frodnar looked at his uncle's face," did you meet any girl? "Ralof couldn't help but go from happy to shock in a flash. Dorthe laughed at his expression, Ralof put his palm on his face, letting out a very uncomfortable sigh, "Frodnar, your too young to know about my relationships, and no i did not, i went to see if an order had come in for me". Frodnar winked at his uncle"Yeah right uncle Ralof, i can tell your lying!" and with that the boy ran off, his young friends running behind.

Ralof walked to the Mill, seeing his sister leaning against the fence. "Gerdur!" he shouted, seeing her turn, smiling at him."Brother, your home!" she ran up to him, hugging him in a tight embrace, acting as if she had not seen him in years. Gerdur walked back to the fence, Ralof following behind. "Was your package in?" she asked, Ralof's eye's grew, he had forgotten he had made up going to get a package. he replied"Uh- it wasn't there yet, they said it will be in tomorrow" Gerdur sighed" they've said that for the past MONTH, by Talos!" Ralof chuckled, Gerdur got angry easy, it was funny to see her growl and grumble like when they were kids.

Kids...

"Gerdur!" Ralof jumped, he looked back, surprised to see Hadvar walking up slowly. "Oh, hello Hadvar" Gerdur answered, watching the browned hair man walk up next to Ralof, who was calm on the outside, but he was having a panic attack inside. "My uncle said he has your Saw Mill's chain fixed" Gerdur clapped her hands together" oh thank Mara, i thought we wouldn't get anything done, thank you Hadvar" Gerdur then turned, fast walking towards the Blacksmith.

Ralof looked over at Hadvar, shock on his face. "What in Talos's name are you doing". Hadvar looked down at him, only giving him a small smile. "I forgot "He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a Silver Sapphire Necklace, it's mint condition surprised him. "Hadvar, were in the name of Mara did you get this! "Hadvar chuckled, itching the back of his head, "my last bonus general Tullius gave me was so big, I thought I would get you something, but i forgot to at the river". Ralof held the necklace into his hand's, running his fingers over the sapphire in the center, it was beyond couldn't help but try to kiss the man, knowing the cost. Hadvar was shocked when Ralof's lip's crashed into his, knowing that they were in plain ... He couldn't fight it.

Frodnar and Dorthe quickly ran around the corner, chasing after stump as he ran towards the mill. they saw the dog run to the opposite side of the mill, and cut across to catch him as he came out. As they turned the corner, they froze. There eye's almost popped out at the sight they saw. Frodnar stared at his uncle, who was in a VERY deep kiss with Dorthe's cousin. they slowly walked backwards, making sure the two men didn't see them, although they looked like they weren't stopping anytime soon. Frodnar ran with Dorthe to Dorthe's fathers house, where Gerdur had stopped to chat with him after she had gotten the Mill's chain.

"Mom!" Frodnar yelled, running up to Gerdur, while Dorthe walk up to her father."Frodnar, what in Mara's name are you yelling for?" Frognar pointed to the mill-Uncle Ralof and Hadvar are at the mill, and there- they and there"Fognar couldn't get the words out, Dorthe stepped in, "They were kissing!". Alvor felt his jaw drop to the floor,"W-what did you just say? "He looked at his daughter, hoping he had just heard thing." They were kissing, behind the mill, we saw them!" Gerdur couldn't believe what she was hearing, there was no way this was true. she remembered the other day when she had asked him about Hadvar, and he despised him, now her own son is saying that her brother is kissing him! Alvor thought the same, he looked at Gerdur, not knowing what to do. "Thank you both, go on now" Gerdur sighed, Frognar looked at Dorthe, who touched his shoulder, running off before he can touch her back..

Gerdur returned to the mill, looking for the two men, who were nowhere in sight. she sighed, walking up to the mill to re-attach the chain, before she heard a voice. "Gerdur, darling!" she looked back to see Hod, who walked up to the woman, giving her a small peck on the lips" Did you need help?" Gerdur sighed" think I can handle my mill Hod" she hooked the chain the lever, turning it slowly to lock it into place. once it was locked, Hod moved to the other side, taking his hook from his belt Strap and grabbing the log, throwing over his shoulder the conveyer. "Alright"Gerdur pulled the lever, watching her success as the log moved down, cutting in two. Hod smiled at his wife, but noticed she was a bit distant. "Gerdur, are you all right, you're not sick are you?" Hod walked up to his wife, putting his hand to her head, before having it swatted away, "Of course im fine, okay, Mara's mercy" She crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows at her husband, not wanting to tell him about Ralof. "Gerdur, is there something wrong, did something happen? "Gerdur barked at her husband"No, now if your done asking stupid questions, I need to talk to Ralof" Gerdur turned, storming away, leaving her confused husband to work.

Gerdur walked toward her house, only to be surprised to see Ralof outside, petting the family's cow that had walked up to the fence he was leaning on. Gerdur was so surprised at how happy her brother looked, he looked...Like her when she met Hod, the first sign of Romance. Of love.

"Brother" she called to the ,man, breaking him from thought. He smiled at her, a smile that was true and bright "Hello sister" he answered, "Did you fix the mill?" Gerdur nodded, looking slightly down at her, she noticed the necklace that hung from his necklace, knowing that wasn't there when he first saw her at the mill. "Brother, where did you get that?" Ralof looked at the necklace, smiling at her "I bought it at Whiterun, i had some a lot of money left over so i thought i would get it" Gerdur knew he took time into that lie, that why he left it out. "OH, brother, I need to talk to you, could you come inside for a moment?" Gerdur saw her brother start to get nervous. "Of course" He said, walking behind Gerdur into the small house...

Alvor heard footsteps as he got up to retire for the day. He looked around the corner, seeing his nephew about to open the door. "Hadver"He called, getting Hadvar's attention, "Hi uncle, did Gerdur get her Mill working?" Alvor nodded,"Yes, but listen, you and i need to talk" Alvor saw Hadvar tense, knowing he had gotten nervous at the change in topic's-sure uncle". Alvor walked towards the Mill, Hadvar slowly following behind. Alvor walked to the stump next to the Mill, taking a set, beckoning his nephew to sit next to him, and he did.

Alvor sighed

Gerdur sighed

"We need to talk"...


	3. Blood

"Ralof "Gerdur started, "Frodnar told me something today, he... he and Dorthe were playing with Stump, and he said, well, he saw you. And Hadvar "Ralof sighed, turning away from the woman. he scratched the back of his head."So,uh... now you know"Ralof waited for the cruel words, tensing up for the blows to the , was surprised when they did not turned to his sister, shocked to see her eye's filled with tears. "Gerdur "he gasped, seeing the now tear streaming woman slowly walk towards him."Ralof, why didn't you tell me? "She said, finally reaching him, standing a good two feet away."I..I was afraid, afraid of the harsh words you would say, and afraid you would hate me" Ralof began to shake, he could feel tears start to build in his eyes. Gerdur slowly reached out, touching her brothers cheek. "Why would i be mad, it's your life, if you love him, then... you have the right to be happy "Ralof smiled, touching the hand now sitting on his cheek. "Gerdur "He started "Thank you, thank you so much "Gerdur took her brother into a warm embrace. Ralof let the tears flow, not of sorrow, but of sheer joy, she had accepted him...

They stood that way for awhile, before slowly departing, staring at each other. "Gerdur, Hadvar and I were planning to have a big dinner for your family and his "Gerdur clapped his hands together "Great!" she said, "what a wonderful plan, when where you planning it?"

"tomorrow, but we still have to get his family to agree, and now that you know, we still have to tell them "Gerdur smiled "Do what you need to brother, I'm behind you "Ralof hugged his sister once more, before heading to the door "I'll see if he's outside so i can ask if he's asked Alvor yet". Ralof ran outside, running towards the mill, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Hadvar and Alvor, standing not even an inch away, Alvor holding Hadvar by his jacket, fury in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU SELFISH BRAT, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! "Alvor's voice was mightier than any Dragon, his face had more wrinkles on it from his burrowed brow and gritted teeth." THERE ARE MANY WOMAN THAT YOU COULD CHOOSE, CAMILLA,YSOLDA,"Ralof gasped as he saw Alvor's fist smash into Hadvar's face" BUT YOU GO AND FUCK ANOTHER MAN! "Ralof couldn't watch this, he ran towards the mill, stopping a good six feet from them.

"Alvor!" Ralof yelled, getting his went into shock, "Ralof, go "he demanded, seeing the look on Alvor's face, sheer anger. "You "Alvor growled, pushing Hadvar away, walking towards the blonde ran towards Ralof, standing between him and his uncle." ' Him "Hadvar Growled, drawing his sword. "Hadvar, don't make me hurt you "Alvor sighed, but his nephew didn't shook in fear, resting his hands on Hadvar's back, feeling his heart race.

By this time, Gerdur had walked out, hearing all the gasped as she saw Alvor draw his steel war hammer from behind, heading towards Hadvar and her quickly ran towards them, yelling at Alvor to stop, getting the attention of Singrid who ran outside, seeing Gerdur racing towards the mill. Singrid ran to the wood bridge, seeing her husband with his War hammer raised up, almost directly over Hadvar. "ALVOR, STOP NOW! "She shouted, running next to Gerdur. Alvor swung down, watching his nephew who pushed Ralof back, letting him hit the put his arm up in defense, only to have steel ram into it, shattering his forearm. Hadvar screamed, feeling the shatter, he quickly grabbed his arm, holding it close.

Singrid grabbed Alvor's Hammer, throwing it down. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE, LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID! "Alvor couldn't move, he only looked down at his hand's, then to his now kneeling nephew, who Gerdur and Ralof had run to, looking at his now shattered forearm. Ralof's face was drenched in tears, feeling the pain of his lover, the back lash had not just hurt his forearm, but crushed it in slightly, throwing his arm out of its ran to him, looking at the now black and blue arm."We need to get you inside now, we have to treat you now "Ralof couldn't take watching his love in this much pain, he quickly stood up, running as fast as he could towards the forest, he had to get away, he had to...

Hadvar sat on the bed, the adrenalin had brought down some of the pain, but now for long. Singrid quickly rummaging through the drawers for the bandages, while Hadvar slowly tried to use a magic spell on the arm, but could not get the energy."Damn, we need a healer "Gerdur said, seeing that even if they bandaged it, it still needed to be healed, but none of them were good at magic. "I think I can help" they all turned to the door, surprised at who they saw.

"Lirin!"

Ralof cried, letting his sob's fill the air. He ran, that's all he could have done, he was weak, he was a coward, he didn't deserve a man like Hadvar, he had put him into pain greater than any before, he knew it, he deserved the pain his lover received BECAUSE of him. He felt his heart become weak, he grabbed his chest, feeling the pain, it hurt, he gasped for breath, but couldn't find it. Ralof sobbed, he sobbed and sobbed, not feeling the presence of the other man who had followed him, who now stepped out of the brush.

"Ralof"

Ralof froze his sob's, he knew that voice, he shook, looking towards the brush to meet eye's with his nightmare, Alvor.

Ralof stood, backing away from the man, this man who had hurt his lover, who had put him into endless pain, he had every right to be scared.

"Ralof, please, I'm not here t-"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU BASTARD!"Ralof screamed, hoping someone heard took a step closer, watching Ralof's back hit a tree, which he grabbed knew the boy feared him, after he had lost control by letting his anger take watched the boy fall to the ground, tears drowned his face. He looked like the child he once knew, the young Ralof of Riverwood.

"Ralof, listen, what I did, I didn't have control over, I just, well, Hadvar is t-"

"HADVAR IS GOING THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU, HELL, AND NOW YOU COME TO ME TRYING TO APOLOGIZE!? I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU, BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOU BODY!"

"HADVAR IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE CLOSE TO A SON!"

Ralof sat quietly, knowing that Hadvar was like a son to him. Ever since Hadvar's parents died, and his uncle took him in, he had raised him from boy to man, from child to adult, he knew he wanted Hadvar to one day be like him, to have a family with a strong woman, and to have a son of his own. But Hadvar had met Ralof, and from that day, that dream was crushed.

"You don't understand, my dream, my legacy i put into that boy "Ralof looked at him, his eye's of sorrow. "Ruined"

Ralof stood, wiping the tears away, "Just because Hadvar didn't turn out perfect, doesn't mean it's gone, he can still have a family, not your dream family, but a happy one for him "Alvor turned away, taking in everything."Ralof "he started, "Do you love him? Truly with all your heart? "Ralof nodded, "I would give my life and every breath in my body for him, I would give him everything i have if he asked "Alvor slowly nodded, before slowly walking back into the brush, and towards Riverwood


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's me Thalmorgirl101 here, so to all of you who have read this story and are enjoying it, thank you! This story was my first story that wasn't a small one shot i made for fun. School has made me put chapters in late, so thank you for baring with me, and while i'm thinking about chapter 4, i really want to know what you guys think and if there are any idea's you have or if you just want to give me a few tips, i would really apriciate it. I know when i edit my story's i mess them up, mixing or taking out words on acident, and it gets confusing, but i never notice it until it's posted, so i'm sorry in this story when that happens, i'll make sure to double check after editing in chapter 4.

Until next time!

~Thalmorgirl101


	5. Blessing Us

~Hey guy's!, I'm SO SORRY this took so long, I've been working on another story, so I forgot about this one, but a dear friend of mine asked me when I was going to finish it, so TA-DA! Final Chapter! This is not the end of my Hadvar/Ralof stories, I have a LOT more in my brain I really want out in the world

So for now, enjoy the Final chapter of Riverside!~Thalmorgirl101

Hadvar flinched as Singrid finally began to wrap the bandage around his busted arm,Lirin had healed it enough to where the pain was bearable and the swelling has ceased for the moment. Lirin now stood at the door, eye's closed, arms crossed."Gerdur"Hadvar started,"Where's Ralof?"Gerdur's eyes widened, she had worried too much about Hadvar that she forgot about her own brother!"I-I don't know, I forgot that he ran off and i didn't see where he went"Hadvar looked at Singrid, seeing that she had a worried look to."Oh my god"Singrid gasped,"Where's Alvor!"Hadvar stood up, pushing the pain from his arm to the worry of his lover."You don't think-"Gerdur ran to the door, running outside, hoping Alvor was just outside, or hell even working! But almost screamed when she didn't see him."He went after my brother!"Gerdur yelled, trying her best not to scream her heart out. Hod, who had been with Frodnar in his house, ran to his yelling wife, grabbing her by her wrist's."Gerdur, what's going on, who is after Ralof?!"Gerdur pulled her wrist's from her husband, and wrapped her arm's around him, bawling into his chest. Singrid ran out, followed by Lirin and Hadvar, both looking anywhere for Alvor, hoping he would appear, but nothing."Oh Mara, if he get a hold of Ralof, he-"Hadvar roared out, using his good arm to punch one of the wooden pillars of The house."I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL SLIT HIS FUCKING THROAT!"Singrid grabbed Hadvar, trying to calm him down so his adrenalin wouldn't kick in again."Shh, Hadvar, calm down, it will be okay, just ca-"

"Alvor"Lirin shouted, seeing the man appear from behind the guard tower closest to his smith. Singrid ran up to him, grabbing his shoulders, and looking him dead in the eye."Where did you go, did you find Ralof, please tell me you didn't hurt him, please, Mara's mercy "Alvor only sighed, continuing his walk to the house, only stopping at the door of the house to look at Hadvar, who looked like he could commit murder, and spoke.

"Ralof ruined a dream I had for you, and now i know, You will have a family of your own one day, with who you choose, and i can't control you"

Hadvar just stared at him, not understanding what his uncle ment, all anger clouded his mind, taking his words and turning them into ash.

"Did you touch him?" was all he could say, watching his uncle nod No, he sighed in relif."He's next to the River where you two played as children"Hadvar nodded at his uncle, walking down the stares before breaking into a point break sprint towards the River, leaving all the worried faces and hurtful regrets.

Ralof walked onto the road, slowly making his way towards the small town. His face still drenched with old tears. He had all Alvor said in his mind, deciphering it like a code. He loved Hadvar with all his heart, and one day, he did want to raise a family with him, but most of all, he wanted acceptance on both sides of the family, he wanted both sides to join them in rejoice and them to be there in good and bad. He never wanted this, he never wanted all this pain, all this suffering. He thought about running, not just to the river, but father away, away from Hadvar, away from his sister, so maybe they could be at peace without him. these thoughts made Ralof stop. should he run?

Hadvar Ran down the road, his thought's scrambled like egg's. What if Alvor lied, what if he hurt him, or even worse, KILLED Ralof! His blood boiled, his pace quickened to were his feet where almost off the ground, and with each large turn, he almost fell to the ground, but pushed down to keep his balance.

He stopped when he saw the blonde haired man just standing in the road, facing the opposite way, not even hearing him as he race towards him.

Ralof took a step forward, only one thought in his brain...

"RUN"

"RALOF!"

Ralof almost didn't have enough time to turn before Hadvar crashed into him, colliding them together, making them roll down the dirt road together, ramming into each other on the fall. Ralof landed on top, looking down at the now in pain man, so happy to see him, but horrified at the look he had, sheer pain.

"Hadvar!"He shouted. Hadvar looked at him, smiling through the pain of the fall, which had dirtied up his bandages, and had made his arm collided with bones and ground.

"Ralof"He grunted, using his free hand to grab his lovers head, and crush their lips together. Ralof moaned, wrapping his arms around Hadvar's neck, only concentrating on this and this only. The kiss deepened, there tounge's fighting in each other's mouth's. Ralof moaned, letting his eye's slide open slightly, looking his lover dead in the eye, talking through them."Hadvar"Ralof gasped, breaking there kiss. Hadvar moved his hand to his lovers face, gently rubbing his fingers over his cheek, feeling the dirt that stuck to his face from the water of his tear's."Ralof, I'm so happy your okay"Ralof smiled, but quickly realized he had put most of his weight onto Hadvar's busted arm, which he quickly moved off of, sitting up to straddle Hadvar."Sorry about that"He apologized, only to hear Hadvar laugh."Please, pain's all gone".Hadvar leaned up, using his strength to lean on one arm.

"Alvor, he, well, he told me that i was the reason that his dream of you was crushed"

Hadvar looked at him, frowning at the idea,"He told me the same, but he said he couldn't change how i chose to live"

Ralof smiled, like a puppy who just got a treat."Really?"Ralof asked, leaning to touch their noses together."He said that, does that mean?"

"Well, from my arm being busted, i guess that he took everything the wrong way" Hadvar joked. but Ralof didn't laugh, he was worried about what Alvor ment.

"I'm sure he will get over it, like he said, it's my life, and he won't change that" Hadvar leaned forward, pecking his lover's lips, making both giggle.

"I'm not sure I wanna be around him for a while though, he kind of CRUSHED your arm"Ralof put it in a joking way, but really didn't want to be around Alvor for a while. "I understand, I don't either"Hadvar kissed the side of Ralof's lip, moving to the center of his lips, before repeating his action's. They sat there, continuing this action for quite a while, before finally realizing that they needed to get out of the damn road.

Singrid and Gerdur heard the door open, watching the two young men walk into the house, Gerdur let out a loud sigh of relief."Oh thank Mara your safe Brother "She embraced her brother, letting her tears roll onto his shoulder. "Shh, sister, it's fine, I'm fine "He comforted her, Hadvar watched the two, feeling Singrid touch his bandaged arm, tensing up."dear lord, look at all the dirt "Hadvar chuckled, moving to sit on the bed as Singrid grabbed the Bandages she left on the tables, siting them next to him before slowly removing the now dirt covered one. "Sorry, i had a little accident "Gerdur looked up from her brother's chest, letting out a small chuckle at pun. Ralof turned as he heard the door open, and eye's widened as Hod, followed by Alvor, appeared from behind it."Ah, your back "Alvor said, looking at both young men, but not surprised as they looked away from him.

"Alvor "Singrid started, "Could you come here, i need you to tear the end of this bandage so i can tie it". Alvor nodded, making his way towards his wife and nephew, reaching out for the bandage attached to Hadvar, but not shocked when Hadvar used his other hand to grab his uncle's."Easy boy, relax"Hadvar glared at him, not wanting to let go, but loosened his grip when singrid placed her hand onto his."Hadvar, let him, trust me"Hadvar removed his hand, letting his uncle grab the bandage and tear it from the roll."There"he stated, letting Singrid tie it to one of the tightly wrapped bandages on his arm, before slowly moving back, admiring her work."Good as new"She stated, Ralof made his way over, sitting on the bed next to Hadvar, letting Hadvar take his hand."Ralof"Hadvar stated, letting Ralof slide closer, allowing the blonde to rest his head onto his sholder.

Singrid watched the two boy's, slowly looking at her husband, before giving him a large nudge with her elbow, making him snap back from his little world."Oh, uh, i almost forgot"He stated, walking to stand in front of the two men, looking as serious as can be, then taking a large breath in, before talking.

"Hadvar, Ralof. For hurting both of you, physically and mentally, i have decided to pay all expenses to pay for anything you two want, wether it be horses, food, weapons, any and all this you want I will personally pay for".

Ralof looked at Hadvar, using there look's to communicate with one another, taking a good four minutes before finally speaking.

"Uncle, as much as we would like to accept your offer, we wouldn't feel right taking money from you like that, but i know one thing you can do for us"

Alvor nodded,"Anything, just name it" he replied.

Hadvar squeezed his lovers hand, looking his Uncle straight in the eye, speaking loudly and clearly.

"We would like you, and Gerdur, and everyone here, to give us your blessing's"

Gerdur was the first to act, walking in front of the two, reaching down for the two men's conjoined hand, splitting them apart. "Of course, I give you mine "She stated, looking at her brother with a large smile, watching as her brother nodded. "Thank you sister "He said, watching as Singrid was the next to walk up to them, mimicking the same action of taking bother the men's hands. "And i give you mine "She said, Looking at Hadvar the same way Gerdur had looked at Ralof, sweet and sincere. "Thank you 'Hadvar said, smiling as she took a few steps back, releasing there was next, he walk to the two men, but did not take there hand's, which was understanding. "Ralof, Hadvar, my blessings go with you "He said it like a true Nord, shaking both men's hands in a formal way before taking a step back next to Singrid.

Now was Alvor, who hesitantly took a step towards them, slowly making his way to the middle of the two men, looking at them, giving both a small smile. "My blessings go with you "He said, Hadvar could see remorse in his eye's, but it soon hid itself in a small speck of Trust and happiness, so he slowly reached out, grabbing his uncle's hand, letting this touch speak for him, only to speak two words..

"Thank You"...


End file.
